


hanggang dito na lang

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Breakup, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Tagalog, Teenagers, mutual breakup
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: before they officially break up, yung tipong wala nang atrasan at balikan, chanyeol and baekhyun decided to revisit the places na naging saksi sa pitong taon nilang pagmamahalan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. si chanyeol at si baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> si chanyeol at si baekhyun. pitong taon na nagmahalan. pitong araw ang binigay sa isa't isa bago tapusin ang lahat. or not.

remember yung classmates niyo noong first year high school na laging inaasar sa isa't isa? tapos eventually, nagkadevelopan at naging sila na. yung ilang beses niyong binigyan ng taning yung relasyon nila pero never sila nagbreak. sila yung high school couple na hanggang college, magkasama pa rin. matibay. walang nakakatibag, kahit requirements at hindi nagkakasundong schedule. yung feeling ng lahat, sila yung sureball na sa kasalan mauuwi.

_ si chanyeol at baekhyun yon. _

chanyeol lemuel park and baekhyun emmanuel byun have been together since their first year in high school. nagsimula ang lahat sa asaran, nagkagustuhan, tapos naging sila na.  _ seven long years.  _ they've been together for seven long years and eight na sana in a few months, pero..

ayaw na eh.

mutual ang desisyon. baekhyun and chanyeol talked about it. seryosong usapan. baekhyun told chanyeol how he feels, how he's been feeling for the last few months, and chanyeol did the same thing. hindi na kasi masaya si baekhyun. si chanyeol.. hindi siya sigurado. basta, parang wala na silang patutunguhan. parang.. kapag pinilit pa nila, lalo lang magdedeteriorate yung relasyon.

"i don't want us to hate each other in the near future. kung ipagpapatuloy natin 'to, there's a big chance na magkakasakitan lang tayo lalo. na darating sa punto na hindi na natin kayang tignan ang isa't isa kasi galit na lang ang natira."  that was what baekhyun had told chanyeol noong nagccontemplate pa siya whether this is the right decision or not.

eventually, they both realized na this is the right decision. the best decision. they don't want to hate each other so dito sila sa path na 'to.

still, hindi pumayag si chanyeol na hindi sila susubok. between him ang baekhyun, siya yung umaasa pa ng 1%. na baka pwede pang maisalba. cinonsider ni baekhyun kasi, relasyon nila 'to ni chanyeol. at dapat lang naman na may say rin si chanyeol sa kung paano nila gagawin 'to.

after nung seryosong usapan about sa relasyon nila, they both agreed to give each other a week. one week to think things through. one week para siguraduhin na ito na talaga yung gusto nila. pareho kasing naniniwala si chanyeol at baekhyun na kapag tapos na ang isang bagay.. hindi na dapat balikan. so they gave themselves a week. kapag natapos ang linggo at yun pa rin ang gusto nila, _break up_ , they'll go on a one last trip down the memory lane—literal na roadtrip—kumbaga, last resort. or pwede ring sign. kun tutuloy pa ba sila at ipaglalaban ang isa't isa o wala na talagang pagasa. kapag wala pa ring nagbago, edi yun na yun. hanggang dun na lang sila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hemlo andito na naman ako musta kau dyan ehehe


	2. mga nakasanayan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first few minutes of their last day together.

for the first time in years, naunahan ni chanyeol ang 3am alarm niya.

2:45 pa lang eh nagising na siya. how? naalimpungatan kasi siya, sinubukang yakapin ang katabi niya pero nagising ang diwa nang marealize na, well, mag-isa na lang siya sa apartment na dati'y pinaghahatian nilang dalawa ni baekhyun. wala na siyang katabi sa kama.

and it's been seven days since the last time baekhyun slept in that bed. tangina, ang bilis.

the last time they shared the bed, they slept two feet apart. parang sobrang hirap for the both of them na magtabi sa iisang kama but now.. nakakapanibago.

it's not like chanyeol misses baekhyun. gusto niya na makipagbreak, si baekhyun din. it's just that.. sobrang laking adjusment lang for him. and for sure, kay baekhyun din. they've been together for a very long time. three years na silang magkasama sa isang apartment. matagal tagal siguro bago ulit sila masanay na wala ang isa't isa.

chanyeol grabbed his phone at pinatay yung alarm niyang set for 3am. alas tres kasi 4am nagpapasundo si baekhyun sa bahay nila na almost an hour away mula sa apartment nila pero dahil maaga pa naman, kaya atang gawin ni chanyeol na 20-30 minutes ang byahe.

kasi kung hindi, lagot siya. ayaw ni baekhyun nang nalelate. and kahit na ang roadtrip na ito ay gagawin nila as a way of looking back and saying goodbye sa kanilang seven year relationship, ayaw pa rin ni chanyeol ma late. ayaw niyang mainis si baekhyun.

may text na ito sa kanya na agad niya ring binasa. ah, gago. hindi niya pa pala pinapalitan ang contact name ni baekhyun sa phone niya.

**babe:** good morning sana gising ka na hehe 4am ha. dont be late, ingat

 **babe:** and the things!!! dont forget to bring them. i'll bring yung akin

right. kagabi, nagtext si baekhyun sa kanya. dalhin daw yung stuff and gifts and other things na binigay niya kay chanyeol for the whole 7 years. si baekhyun daw, dadalhin yung mga bigay ni chanyeol sa kanya.

chanyeol's not liking the idea. kung susunugin nila, gago. hindi papayag si chanyeol. magbbreak lang sila pero walang sunugan ng gamit. kahit papano, may sentimental value pa rin naman ang mga bagay na bigay nila sa isa't isa.

it's a reminder na once upon a time, naging masaya sila sa isa't isa.

still, chanyeol prepared all the stuff na nakita niya sa apartment at nilagay sa isang box. isa pang ayaw ni baekhyun, hindi sumusunod sa usapan.

he texted baekhyun back, saying he's already up and he's gonna prepare na para masundo niya na si baekhyun. he also reminded him to eat breakfast kahit alam niyang hindi ito kakain. sensitive kasi ang tyan ni baekhyun sa umaga.

he took a shower na agad, tapos nagbihis right after bago naglagay ng spare clothes sa backpack niya. he blow dried his hair, kasi baekhyun likes it a bit messy and fluffy.

3:15. binitbit niya na yung damit niya before heading towards the door, opening it with one hand. tinignan niya muna ang unit nila na almost empty na ngayon (kasi kinuha na ni baekhyun ang mga gamit niya), and kahit nakakapanibago, masasanay din si chanyeol. aalis na rin naman siya rito by march. that's three months away. mabilis na lang naman yun.

with a sigh, sinara na ni chanyeol ang pintuan at lumabas na sa apartment complex para pumunta na sa kotse at sunduin si baekhyun.

____________________________________________________

by 3:30, ready to go na si baekhyun in his shirt and sweatpants, plus the oversized black hoodie na kay chanyeol originally.

sa malaking eco bag na bitbit ni baekhyun, may tatlong hoodies at apat na tshirt. kay chanyeol yun lahat, inangkin lang ni baekhyun. ngayon though, he's going to give it back.

hindi niya na lang sasabihin kay chanyeol na may iniwan siya sa bahay nila na isa pang hoodie at isa pang tshirt. yes, they are breaking up, pero chanyeol's clothes are pretty comfy plus it looks really good on baekhyun. hindi naman siguro masama na magtira siya ng one of each for himself. hindi naman na siguro mapapansin ni chanyeol.

wala pa siyang tulog.

kagabi, ilang mura na ang pinakawalan niya kasi ikot na siya ng ikot sa kama pero hindi talaga siya napapakali. hindi nakakatulog. he ended up playing games na lang hanggang mag 2:30 na ng madaling araw.

lagi siyang sinasabihan ni chanyeol na wag magbabasa ng ulo kapag walang tulog, so nag quick ligo lang siya na hindi binabasa ang ulo. naghilamos lang din and toothbrush, tapos yun na.

hindi lumalabas si baekhyun ng hindi maayos ang mukha niya, but since chanyeol likes him bare faced, ibibigay niya na. huling pagkakataon naman na. ngayon na lang ulit 

by 3:45, narinig niya na ang busina. dalawang maikling beep. isang maikling pause. tapos isang beep ulit. baekhyun's gonna miss that. mukhang never niya na ulit maririnig but that's okay. hindi naman ganon ka big deal.

nagmamadaling lumabas si baekhyun ng bahay bitbit ang mga gamit niya. isang malaking backpack, yung box na may mga things from chanyeol, tapos yung ecobag na may mga hoodies and shirt.

naabutan niya si chanyeol na palabas ng kotse at nagmamadaling lumapit sa kanya.

chanyeol held the box na hawak pa rin ni baekhyun before leaning in. siguro, dahil nasanay na sila na ginagawa yun, baekhyun leaned forward din para salubungin ang labi ni chanyeol.

it was a quick, chaste kiss. sobrang bilis, parang hindi nangyari. nagsmile lang si chanyeol sa kanya when they pulled away so he smiled back.

tangina. magbbreak na sila pero umaakto pa rin na magjowa.

pero yun naman **ATA** talaga ang point nitong trip na 'to. one last time together as baekhyun and chanyeol na mahal na mahal ang isa't isa. one last day to revisit the places na naging saksi sa pitong taon na pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

sinakay na ni chanyeol yung mga gamit ni baekhyun sa backseat ng kulay pulang toyota vios na second hand. the car used to be junmyeon's, yung friend nila na one year ahead at sobrang close nila, para na nilang kapatid. pinagipunan yun ni chanyeol kasi baekhyun hates to commute. so by 2nd year college, nakapagdown siya sa kotse. by 4th year, fully paid na siya. thank you sa part time job sa office ng parents ni sehun (na pinsan niya), at sa mga paid gigs at rakets na nirerecommend sa kanya ni baekhyun at ng iba pa niyang mga kakilala.

once settled na, sumakay na si baekhyun sa passenger seat and bumalik naman na si chanyeol sa loob para makaalis na sila.

chanyeol started the engine at kasabay nito ang pagsasalita ni baekhyun. "you're ten minutes early ah."

"correction, fifteen." nagsmile si chanyeol without looking at baekhyun. focus muna siya sa pagmamaneho. ah. wait. may nakalimutan. " _babe_ , seatbelt."

hindi napansin ni chanyeol na he called baekhyun babe. eh hindi nga siya bothered na babe pa rin ang contact name ni baekhyun sa phone niya, pano pa kaya 'to?

si baekhyun though, napataas ang kilay pero nakasmirk naman siya ng slight. hindi niya alam kung matatawa siya, malulungkot, o maiinis.

well.. hindi naman siya nainis. sasakyan niya na lang 'to since last naman na.

he put his seatbelt on. nung first three months na may kotse na si chanyeol, siya pa ang nagkakabit ng seatbelt for baekhyun. after that, si baekhyun na though occasionally, chanyeol still puts it on for him.

months before sila magkalabuan, wala na talaga. ni hindi na nga nagreremind si chanyeol about it.

"did you eat before going here, babe?" baekhyun asks casually.

this time, si chanyeol naman ang medyo nagulat. he wasn't expecting na tatawagin pa rin siya ni baekhyun na babe, pero just like what the latter was thinking, naisip din ni chanyeol na this is probably for old times' sake. tsaka last naman na.

"i didn't. and i'm sure ikaw din. drive thru na lang?" chanyeol asks, may pa quick glance pa kay baekhyun na nagnod.

they were silent na after that. alam naman na ni chanyeol kung anong gustong kainin ni baekhyun. and baekhyun naman doesn't know what to say. plus! he's really sleepy..

"babe, can i sleep?"

"gusto mo bang matulog muna?"

they said in unison. ha. see. parang magkadugtong ata ang utak nilang dalawa.

chanyeol reaches for baekhyun's cheek, patting it gently. "go sleep na muna."

nagsmile lang si baekhyun. chanyeol's hand is warm. isa sa mga mamimiss ni baekhyun ay ang pag pat nito sa cheeks niya. ang sweet kasi nung gesture. ito yung isa sa mga bagay na kahit 7 years nang ginagawa ni chanyeol sa kanya, napapalundag pa rin ang puso niya.

_today's no exception_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling ko short chapters lang ang masusulat ko kasi alam niyo naman na tamad si ghorl magsulat!!! anyway, sana oks ang chapter na i2!!!! sa susunod na mga araw na tayo magsakitan ng bongga


End file.
